


Too Late to Apologize

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Sora... I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore."</p><p>(tumblr Prompt of Riku/Sora and "things you said after it was over." this is the...unique version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late to Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt of Riku/Sora and "things you said after it was over."

Riku sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Sora... I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore."

Sora's eyes widened. "Riku." He reached over to grab Riku's hand but Riku inched away. "Riku, come on. You can't do this."

Riku frowned, before rolling over and sitting up on his bed. "Sora, you're not going to change my mind."

Sora clenched his fists. "You can't do this. You're _not_  doing this to me. Not after everything we've gone through. Xemnas and Ansem, and ... Riku, you just  _can't_."

"Sora, I _have_ to," Riku said, growing angry. "I just thought it would be better this way."

Sora threw his hands in the air. "Better this way? Are you joking? Riku, I... I need you."

"Well, I'm sorry." Riku stood, shaking his head. "But I am _not_  playing one more game of Super Smash Bros. Sora, we haven't done anything but play this for _hours_. I need a break."

"It's only been fifteen hours! I thought you were stronger than that!" Sora exclaimed, clutching the controller tighter.

Riku reached down and, ignoring Sora's shrieks, turned off the console. "Come on," he said, grabbing Sora's shoulder and dragging him out of the room. "Maybe after we get something to eat, we can do _other_ things later, okay?"

Sora grumbled and tossed the controller onto the bed. "I hate you."

Riku grinned. "No you don't."

**Author's Note:**

> ....okay I know I totally chickened out, looking at the prompt but I'M SORRY. I JUST I COULDN'T DO IT. DDD:


End file.
